Driving You Insane
by Dark-Catgirl94
Summary: Der Krieg ist verloren. Der dunkle Lord Voldemort hat gewonnen. Harry Potter ist tot, doch er geht nirgendwo hin. (Offizielle Übersetzung)
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Driving You Insane

Autor: phoenixmaiden13

Link zum Original: fanfictionnet/s/8198779/1/Driving-You-Insane

Disclaimer: Alle hier erwänten Personen sind Eigentum von JKRowling und phoenixmaiden13. Ich übersetzt die Geschichte nur.

* * *

**Kapitel 1:**

Lord Voldemort saß in einem Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne, hinter einem reich verzierten Tisch. Sein Gesicht trug einen zufriedenen Ausdruck. Endlich hatte er sich endlich dem Dorn in seinem Auge entledigt. Harry Potter gab es nicht mehr. Voldemort lachte dunkel und ein böses Lächeln wuchs auf seinem Gesicht. Jetzt konnte er frei an anderen Dingen zu arbeiten, wie zum Beispiel, dass Ministerium zu übernehmen. Aber da war ein kleines Problem…

**-Gähn-**

Voldemort hob seinen Kopf ruckartig und schaute sich um. _Da ist diese verdammte Stimme schon wieder!_ „Wer ist da? Zeige dich!"

Stille. Wie immer war da nur eine flüchtige Stimme, die von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwand. Voldemort hatte keine Ahnung, wo oder von wem die Stimme her kam. Er weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass er sich einbildete Dinge zu hören. Da war jemand, er wusste es. Und sobald er herausgefunden hatte, wer sich ihm diesen Streich spielte, war diese Person tot. Lord Voldemort war nicht verrückt!

**-Natürlich bist du das nicht-**

Voldemort holte tief Luft und versuchte, seine Magie zu benutzen, um den Spion zu suchen. Da war nichts … schon wieder. Das machte ihn noch verrückt. Er hatte diese Stimme schon seit einigen Tagen gehört und es schien, dass er der einzige war, der diese Stimme hören konnte. Nicht, dass es bedeutete, dass er verrückt war.

**-Du sagst dir das immer wieder selber-**

„Sei leise", grollte Voldemort.

**-Will nicht!-**

Voldemort presste seine Finger gegen seine Augen, vor Frustration, dann versuchte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Hoffentlich verschwand die Stimme, wenn er sie ignorierte. Nach einer Weile begann Voldemort sich zu entspannen. Die Stimme schien verschwunden zu sein. Merlin sei Dank. Die Stimme schien heute sehr gesprächig zu sein und er konnte das nicht gebrauchen.

Ein kühler Luft stoß in seinem Nacken ließ Voldemort zusammenzucken.

**-Ich bin immer noch hier-** sagte die Stimme direkt hinter ihm.

Voldemort sprang auf und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab hinter sich. Nichts war da. „Zeig dich und ich bin eventuell gnädig mit deiner Bestrafung."

Die Stimme war für einen Moment still. **-Du bist dumm Tom, kann das sein?-**

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

**-Ich habe es einfach getan. Was wirst du dagegen tun?-**

„Wer bist du?", fragte Voldemort, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, um sich zu beruhigen.

**-Deeeeiiiin Geeeewissseeeen-** lachte die Stimme.

„Ich habe kein Gewissen."

**-Offensichtlich-**

Voldemort grollte genervt. „Antworte mir!"

**-Warum rätst du nicht?-**

„Raten? Das ist lächerlich!"

**-Ich vermute, dann wirst du es niemals erwahren…-**

„Verschwinde einfach und lass mich in Ruhe."

**-Wo ist der Spaß dabei?-** Voldemort blickte finster und kratzte seinen kahlen Kopf. **-Ich lasse dich Fragen stellen-**

Voldemort dachte einen Moment nach. Wenn er heraus fand, wer war, dann würde er in der Lage sein, die Person zu bestrafen, und zwar hart. „Gut… Männlich oder weiblich?"

**-Komm schon Tom! Du kannst es besser als das. Außerdem, müsstest du das nicht wissen?-**

„Wie zur Hölle sollte ich das wissen? Ich weiß nicht was passiert wenn du bist- was auch immer du bist. Also?"

**-Männlich, als ich das letzte Mal nachgeschaut habe… jup, immer noch männlich-**

„Gott, du bist eine nervige Pest."

**-Das sagst gerade du. Nächste Frage-**

„Freund oder Feind?"

**-Hast du überhaupt Freunde?-**

„Dann Feind", antwortete Voldemort, die Frage ignorierend und sich wieder hin setzend.

**-Natürlich-**

„Ministerium oder der Orden?"

**-Keins von beidem-**

Voldemort setzte sich zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Du musst von einem der Beiden sein."

**-Nope. Ich wurde nie aufgenommen-**

„Ein Zuschauer?"

**-Mmm. Nope-**

„Schüler?"

**-Ja-**

„Also ein Hogwartsschüler."

**-Jup-**

Voldemort grinste. „Muss während eines Überfalls gewesen sein."

**-Bastard!-**

„Gut. Ein Feind und ein Hogwartsschüler."

**-Nope-**

„Was? Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du ein Hogwartsschüler wärst."

**-Ja habe ich-**

„Dann bist du ein Schüler."

**-Nope-**

Voldemort grollte frustriert. „Du hast gerade gesagt-"

**-Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bin nicht dumm-**

„Also bist du-"

**-Nope-** Voldemort starte böse in den Raum, versuchte die Stimme zu finden. **-Es kommt immer auf die Wortwahl an, Tom-**

„Wortwahl?"

**-Jup. Versuch es nochmal-**

„Du bist-"

**-Nope-**

Voldemort dachte einen Moment nach, dann sagte er langsam: „Du _warst_ ein Schüler?"

**-Ding, Ding, Ding! ****Correcto Mundo!-**

„Ein toter Hogwartsschüler", fragte er, stolz, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte.

**-Jup!-** Die Stimme klang, als ob sie grinsen würde.

„Wann bist du gestorben?"

**-Vor kurzem-**

„Durch meine Hand?"

**-Ja-** Der Ton der Stimme war eisig. **-Nun frag mich nach meiner Augenfarbe? Mach weiter-**

„Warum?"

**-Frag einfach-**

„Gut. Welche Farbe haben sie?" Voldemort ein trockenes Brennen, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen.

**-Grün. Jetzt frag mich, ob ich eine Narbe habe…-**

_Oh Gott, nein_, dachte er. _Es kann nicht… er ist…_

**-Tod?-** fragte die Stimme.

„Du!", schnarrte Voldemort wütend, als sein Herz schneller schlug.

Eine Gestalt tauchte in dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch auf. Die Gestalt des kürzlich verstorbenen Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und sandte einen Todesfluch auf die Gestalt.

Harry schwebte aus dem Stuhl, als dieser von dem Fluch getroffen und zerstört wurde. **-Oh. Ich mochte den Stuhl-** schmollte er. Voldemort fuhr fort, Flüche auf die Geistergestalt zu schießen, zuerst voller Wut und dann mit leichter Angst. Einigen Flüchen wich Harry aus, andere flogen direkt durch ihn hindurch. Nach einigen Minuten hob Harry eine Hand, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erneut gegen ihn erhob und sagte: **-Wofür versuchst du mich zu töten? Ich bin bereits tot-**

Voldemort dachte darüber nach, dann senkte er seinen Zauberstab. „Was machst du hier?", schnarrte er.

**-Dich verfolgen, natürlich-** sagte Harry, in der Luft liegend, wie ein Engel, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

„Mich verfolgen?", fragte Voldemort verdutzt.

Harry setzte sich auf und überbrückte den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen, bis ihre Gesichter sich genau gegenüber waren. Geisterhafte Hände legten sich auf den Schreibtisch und Beine schwebten in der Luft. Voldemort stolperte zurück, weg von dem transparenten Jungen und Harry grinste. **-Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass du mich so schnell loswerden könntest, oder? Wirklich, alles, was du wirklich gemacht hast war, es einfacher für mich zu machen. Jetzt- **Harry ging zurück und breitete seine Arme aus. **-habe ich keine Grenzen mehr-**

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du mit deinen Eltern zusammen sein willst.", sagte Voldemort, versuchte dabei, seine Angst nicht auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

**-Oh. Sie verstehen es. Sie befürworten es sogar. Sie wollten auch kommen, aber sie sind bereits weiter gegangen-** Harry zuckte mir den Schultern. **-Sie haben es mir überlassen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht direkt hier war. Ich habe mit ihnen geredet, du weißt schon, Nachholbedarf. Dann musste ich mich noch an mein neues Geisterdasein gewöhnen-**

„Also, warum gehst du nicht weiter?", schlug Voldemort leise vor.

**-Nope. Ich bin hier, um dein Leben zur leibhaftigen Hölle zu machen. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen-**

Voldemort wurde blass bei dem Gedanken. _Wie werde ich ihn los?_ dachte er.

**-Kannst du nicht-** antwortete Harry.

Voldemorts Kopf schoss nach oben. „Wie machst du das?"

Harry tippte auf seine Stirn. **-Die Verbindung, erinnerst du dich? Sie war vor meinem Tod blockiert, aber jetzt habe ich freien Zugang-**

„Ich werde das nicht weiter ertragen", grollte Voldemort und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry. „Evanescere Phantasma!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. **-Nein! Nein, du kannst das nicht machen!-** Er begann durch die Luft zu kratzen, vor Angst, als etwas begann an ihm zu ziehen und Harry fing an zu verschwinden. **-Scher dich zum Teufel! Scher dich zum Teufel Voldemorrrtttttttt!-** Er verschwand.

Voldemort senkte seinen Zauberstab und lächelte voller Schadenfreude. Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und entspannte seine Schultern, froh diese nervige Stimme los zu sein. Er konnte etwas von seiner Arbeit e-

**-Nicht!-** Harry tauchte genau vor seinem Gesicht auf. Voldemort sprang auf und zuckte überrascht zurück. Harry lachte und flog rückwärts durch den Raum. **-Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!-** sagte er, sich eine Träne weg wischend.

_Das kann nicht passieren!_

**-Oh. Aber es passiert-**

„Verschwinde! Verschwinde!", donnerte Voldemort.

**-Immer mit der Ruhe, immer mit der Ruhe Tommy-boy-** schalt ihn Harry.

„Wie? Du solltest weg sein!" Voldemort schaute finster und begann verschiedene Flüche und Zauber auszuprobieren, um die Erscheinung los zu werden.

**-Das wäre ich. Aber ich bin kein normaler Geist. Ich bin ein Geist voller Groll. Und zwar sehr viel-** Harry grinste und hielt einen Finger hoch. **-Zuerst, hast du meine Mom und meinen Dad getötet-** Er hob einen weiteren Finger. -**Dann hast du meinen Paten töten lassen, dann Dumbledore, Remus und Tonks… Ja. Ich habe einen wirklich guten Grund, hier zu sein-**

„Nein. Ich sollte dich jetzt los sein!", schnarrte Voldemort und feuerte einen weiteren Fluch auf Harry ab, doch der Zauber fuhr einfach durch den Jungen hindurch. „Ich habe dich getötet!"

**-Hör auf damit. Das kitzelt-** Harry grinste.** -Du musst den Fakt akzeptieren, dass ich hier feststecke … bis ich mich entscheide zu gehen-**

„Dann geh."

**-Nah. Ich fühle mich nicht danach-**

Ein Klopfen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „My Lord?"

**-Ooooh. Ein Besucher-** stieß aufgeregt Harry aus.

Voldemorts knirschte genervt mit den Zähnen. „Herein.", rief er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Die Tür öffnete sich und einer seiner Gefolgsleute, Evan Rosier, trat ein. Rosier trat ein, sah sich kurz um, im zerstörten Büro und kniete sich auf den Boden. „My Lord. I-Ich habe Geräusche gehört… Ich dachte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre."

**-Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Dein Meister ist dabei, verrückt zu werden-** sagte Harry mit einem Lachen.

Voldemort starrte Harry böse an und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Rosier. „Crucio."

Rosier begann sich auf dem Boden zu winden, doch er schrie nicht.

**-Du bist ein Blödmann, glücklich mit deinem Zaubersprach, nicht wahr?-** sagte Harry.

Voldemort ignorierte ihn und löste den Zauber. „Ich bin in Ordnung, Rosier. Wenn ich deine Meinung wissen wollte, würde ich danach fragen, verstanden?"

„J-Ja, my Lord. Es tut mir leid."

**-Wooooa! Das ist lustig!-** sagte Harry, der durch den Raum schwebte, als ob er fliegen würde. **-Ich hätte früher sterben sollen. Du solltest es auch versuchen-**

Voldemort ignorierte den Geist. „Wenn du schon mal hier bist, Rosier, welche du Neuigkeiten bringst du mir vom Ministerium?"

„Der Minister kraxelt durch die Gegend, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen, nun, da Potter tot ist."

Voldemort grinste und schaute zu dem Geist hoch, der pfeifend hinter Rosier herum schwebte. Harry warf Voldemort ein Lächeln zu und begann verkehrt herum zu schweben. Voldemort ignorierte ihn. „Potter war ihr Held, sie dachten, er würde mich besiegen, aber da lagen sie falsch."

**-Aber ich bin immer noch hier!-** sang Harry. Und begann prompt das Lied ‚Rowing across the ceiling'. **-Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream…-**

Voldemort knirschte mit den Zähnen und fuhr fort. „Jetzt, da er tot ist und versagt hat versuchen sie-"

**-Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream!-** sang Harry und verschwand durch eine Wand.

„-einen neuen Weg finden, mich zu besiegen. Aber sie werden versagen und die Zaubererwelt wird mein sein."

„Natürlich, my Lord", sagte Rosier, der die Zerstreuung seines Lords registrierte, aber ignorierte.

**-Hab deine Nase!-** schrie Harry plötzlich neben Voldemort, seine Geisterhand durch dessen Kopf steckend. **-Oh, warte. Du hast gar keine. Hahaha!-**

Voldemort versuchte, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, als Potters Hand durch ihn wanderte, sie war kalt, und ignorierte den Kommentar. „Rosier, ich will, dass du unsere Streitkräfte in-" er machte eine Pause um auf den Schreibtisch runter zu schauen, wo Potter ausgebreitet, ihn anstarrend, nicht blinzelnd, nur starrend, lag und Luft in Voldemorts Gesicht pustete. Als Voldemort runter schaute, grinste Potter und streckte ihm seine Zunge raus.

„My Lord?", fragte Rosier unsicher, nicht sehend, worauf sein Herr schaute.

Voldemort schaute wieder auf. „In Irland. Stelle sicher, dass sie jeder Zeit bereit sind, überall hin zu gehen.", endete er, die Fratzen, die Potter schnitt, ignorierend.

„Ja, my Lord. Werdet Ihr Swanson für diese Mission brauchen?"

**-Laaaaangweeeiiiiiliiiig-** rief Harry Voldemort zu, brachte diesen dazu, leicht aufzuspringen. **-Alle Streitkräfte der Welt werden dir nicht helfen zu gewinnen-**

Voldemort schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch, durch Potters Brust.

Harry sprang auf und starrte ihn böse an. **-Hey! Das war nicht nett!-**

„M-My Lord?", fragte Rosier. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Voldemort schaute auf. „Gut. Stell sicher, dass Swanson verfügbar und an der Front ist. Ich werde bald nach euch allen rufen. Du bist entlassen."

Rosier erhob sich, verbeugte sich und ging schnell.

**-Das war es? „Du bist entlasse"? Der Mann setzt sein Leben für dich ein. Du könntest zumindest danke sagen-** sagte Harry, sich auf die Tischkante setzend.

„Ich brauche meinen Anhängern nicht zu danken. Ich gebe ihnen Befehlen und sie gehorchen."

**-Verdammt, kein Wunder, dass du so viele Überläufer hast…-**

„Was?", schnarrte Voldemort. Harry zuckte, mit einem breiten Grinsen, mit den Schultern. _Überläufer? Nein, sie würden so etwas nicht tun. Wenn sie es tun würden, würden sie meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen!_

**-Du weißt, dass so zu denken, nicht gut für die Gesundheit ist, oder?-** kommentierte Harry.

„Geh weg!", rief Voldemort. Der Junge fing wirklich an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Ich bin fertig mit dir. Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass du mich nervst."

Harry grinste breit. **-Oh Tom. Ich habe gerade erst angefangen.-**


End file.
